


In The Shadows of The Bronze

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While watching Faith dancing at The Bronze, Willow's mind wanders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadows of The Bronze

In the Shadows of The Bronze 

Willow’s eyes swept through The Bronze resting on Faith, drawn to the other Slayer like a moth to a flame. Why wouldn’t Buffy want to hang out with Faith, she was cool and reckless and hot; all the things Willow would have liked to be but never would. 

Hot; it was strange, Willow had never thought of another girl as hot before; it made her feel funny on the inside. 

Faith was holding centre court on the dance floor beside Buffy. She was wearing skin tight black leather pants and a small top which clung to her breasts and bared her midriff. Willow wished she had the confidence to wear something like that. Faith moved differently to her too, Willow always felt awkward dancing at The Bronze, she was self-conscious about dancing, she always felt clumsy and uncoordinated. 

Faith clearly didn’t feel those things. She moved easily, her body completely under her command. Her hips swayed, her torso undulated like a cobra rising up to hypnotise its prey and her eyes were at half-mast, missing nothing and yet seducing at the same time. 

The coloured lights flashed against Faith’s hair turning the long black locks almost iridescent with blue and green as they bounced about her shoulders and filled the air around her as she tossed her head in time with the beat. 

Lifting her arms high above her head Faith twirled, and Willow found her eyes sweeping over the Slayer’s body, all hard lines and sharp angles. Faith didn’t look as though she had supernatural strength, she didn’t look as though she could snap a neck without breaking a sweat; but she still had a dangerous aura about her. It brought out a strange desire to stroke the beast rather than run away.

Willow found her mind wandering, wondering what it would feel like having Faith’s body pressed against hers. Something told her that Faith wouldn’t be as soft as Buffy was when they hugged. Faith had a strong, solid feel to her even at a distance. She had a vigorous, carnal energy about her that appealed to Willow’s quiet nature and made her stomach knot. 

Faith had a vivid, promiscuous spirit that called out to Willow to experience it for herself; to touch and feel and taste it all. It confused her. She had a boyfriend, and yet, in the flashing shadows of The Bronze Willow couldn’t take her eyes off Faith as she wondered what it might be like to find herself swept up in Faith’s vivacious lust for life, to tangle her fingers in that thick dark hair and smear Faith’s red lipstick.

Gasping, Willow jerked in her seat, almost toppling to the floor. She looked around with wide eyes, as though her guilty thoughts were written on her face. 

She hadn’t meant to think it, she had never had those kind of thoughts before. It was a betrayal against Oz. 

Peering through her lashes Willow found Faith again, her tongue running along her lower lip; she still wondered.


End file.
